Dear Teddy
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: A bunch of letters between Teddy and Harry in Teddy's first year of Hogwarts. Collaboration with SailorOwls, her half is over on her account titled: Uncle Harry. There will be 5 in the series.
1. Letter Two

**Dear Teddy**

* * *

Dear Teddy,

Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor, Buddy. What floor are your dormitories on? Are you getting along with your dorm mates? Remember what I told you, even if you can't stand one of your dorm mates you have to live with them for the next seven years; so be the better man and ignore them instead of fighting with them. Don't get to cheeky to your teachers either, if there's anything adults hate its cheeky children.

Have you made any friends yet? Don't worry if you haven't, it's still early in the year. It took me until Halloween to get to be friends with your Aunt Hermione.

I'll be sure to tell Aunt Ginny that you want some cookies made and we'll get them to you as soon as we can. I know how hungry you get around the full moon, last month I think you nearly ate everything in the whole house, including Lily's baby food.

James and Albus are yet to sleep anywhere but your bed, I think they miss you a lot more than they thought they were going too. Maybe you could write them a letter to let them know that you didn't forget them and that you will be home for Christmas.

The bracelet you gave Lily is currently in her jewelry box because your sister tried to eat it. I guess you're the only one who likes her baby food. She has started to say a few more words now, her favorite phrase as of today is: "Do it again!" Although I'm sure it will be changed again tomorrow.

Don't forget to send your Nana Andy a letter every now and then, you know how sad she gets in that home she insists on staying in. I asked her again to come live with us just last week but she refuses, she must really like that Muggle retirement home. Either that or she is to proud to admit she needs help; either way send her a letter and let her know how Hogwarts is. I know she will be utterly thrilled to hear from you.

Teddy, I'm sure you remember our many conversations about the cloak and map this past summer. If you show me that you are going to be responsible with your studies and get good grades I will give you the cloak and the map at Christmas. I don't except you to never get a detention, you do have marauder blood in your veins after all. I'll send you some products from Uncle George's shop but you have to promise me that you only play pranks, you do not hurt anyone with anything. Plus, until I know for sure in my heart that you are not going to play any cruel or mean pranks, I'm not going to give you the cloak or map. It isn't that I don't trust you, son, I don't believe you will do any of those pranks, but I just have to be sure. Things like these sometimes can make you very reckless and I have got to make sure you're up for it. Don't worry though, I'm sure you will get it by Christmas.

I noticed when I was tucking Albus and James into bed last night that you forgot Flamey, your stuffed dragon. I know you believe that your going to Hogwarts now and you don't need him but I will send him along with your stuff just in case. It has a concealment charm on it so no one can see it except you, so don't worry about your dorm mates thinking you're a baby. I also cast protego on it as well so it'll be protected from everything you may happen to spill on it.

We watched Shrek last night, I thought about you the entire time the movie was playing because I know it is your favorite. Remember when Donkey says, ""Whoa, look at that. Who'd wanna live in a place like that?" only to have Shrek answer, "That would be my home." I think that's easily my favorite part of the movie, I'm glad your Papa Weasley convinced me to get you guys a TV now.

It currently raining very hard and Lily is crying so I'll wrap up this letter by saying this: Have fun! Hogwarts is the beginning of the rest of your life and you are meant to have fun, but don't forget to do your homework. Just in case, I'm sending you some spare quills in case yours break.

I love you

Harry.

* * *

This is a reply letter to the original Letter over on SailorOwls account titled Uncle Harry. There will be 5 in the series.

The Owlery Challenge: [Task] Teddy Lupin writing to Harry Potter in his first year at Hogwarts.

The Drabble Club: [Item] Quill

The Quidditch Pitch: [Spell] Protego

Minor and Major Arcana: [Task] Write about a character in a relationship making a rash decision, thinking with their heart.

Hopscotch: [Dialogue] "Do it again." [Word] cheeky

Muggle Movie Appreciation Club: Dragon, "Whoa, look at that. Who'd wanna live in a place like that?" / "That would be my home."


	2. Letter Four

Dear Teddy,

Now son, you know you're not supposed to make girls cry until your forth year, at least; when you go breaking their hearts, right?

I'm not mad at you, Teddy I know there was no way you could possibly know the girl's parents died. To tell you the truth, that was a pretty funny prank putting huge gummy slugs everywhere in your Herbology class. However a true prankster gets to know their target a little first before pranking them, do remember that for next time. Like I said, I didn't expect you to never get detention, to be honest, I'm surprised it took you a whole month.

Want to know a little secret? Professor Longbottom doesn't seem that mad either. His whole letter was basically just a ramble about, now what did he say exactly? Oh yes. "Bloody first years, they're a menace." So I don't think your detention will be that bad, but maybe I'm wrong.

I'm glad you like your roommates, the pureblood, what's his last name? I know you've heard this a million times before but you have to be careful around certain purebloods, they're still out for revenge after all these years. Many of the people that were on Voldemort's side still haven't been caught even after eleven years, so you have to be careful. We are all trying to just live a normal life without looking over our shoulder every time we have a bad feeling, but it isn't easy to do when you know certain things are out there. Anyway, my point isn't that you should be scared - you are safe at Hogwarts - my point is that you have to be careful.

Now, before you even go there I am not judging your friend nor am I telling you, you shouldn't be friends with him, I'm just telling you to be careful. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do.

Oh sweet Teddy, the only one of the kids that can read is you (well, obviously) and James. Albus and Lily are both too little to read yet. I will read their letters to them, don't worry. I think they understand that you miss them, and they miss you just as much (if not more) James has been complaining for the past month that he won't be old enough to go to Hogwarts for another five years.

Albus told me to send Flamey back to you because he thought you might need him. He got his own Sea Lion remember? I don't think you're going to have to worry about facing any evil, Teddy maybe your evil homework assignment or your evil potion blowing up. But don't worry, all the dark wizards and witches will be left for the adults to worry about – so don't fret your little head.

I'm glad you're having adventures, Hogwarts is a truly magical place and I'm sure you will have the time of your life there.

Your friend Sam sounds really nice, Teddy I'm glad you're making friends. Don't let yourself get to be one of those kids who always has their head in their books or homework and doesn't socialize. Not that there is anything wrong with those kids, you'll just have so much more fun if you socialize with your peers and enjoy life.

Teddy you know that I don't view you any different than James, Albus, or Lily your my son and I love you just as much as them. So you don't ever, ever have to thank me for the things that I'm supposed to do as your father figure.

I love you

Harry

P.S. I got Nana Molly to make you a batch of your favorite double chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

The Owlery Challenge: Teddy Lupin writing to Harry Potter in his first year at Hogwarts.

Quidditch Pitch: [Word] Magical

Drabble Club: [Dialogue] "Bloody first years, they're a menace."

Charms Class: [Task] Write about a character striving to live normal after The Second Wizarding War.


	3. Letter Six

Dear Teddy,

I'm glad you're making new friends. I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall knows about Jeff being a werewolf and I'm sure she is getting your potions teacher to make him a wolfsbane potion. Potioneers are trying to make it so if a werewolf drinks their potion every day they won't turn on the full moon. Still, they haven't got that far yet so I don't want you around him on a full moon, okay buddy? I've seen many werewolves in my day to know they are not the sort of creatures you want to be around on a full moon. I don't care if he has his humanity or not, it's simply too dangerous on a full moon.

I know you have heard stories of our fathers and their friends in their teenage years and how they turned into animagus to help your father through the transformation of the full moon. I would just like to remind you that they were fifteen and sixteen when they became animagus' and it is simply too dangerous to even consider trying it before then. So I am telling you do not even try it. I repeat, do NOT even ATTEMPT to become an animagus until you're at least fifteen and ONLY then if you have straight O's in transfiguration. Do you hear me? I swear to Merlin, Teddy I WILL NEVER let you out of the house again until you're seventeen if I get ANY wind of you trying to do anything like that. I know I taught you some basic spells before you started Hogwarts, and you managed them fine with a wand that wasn't yours, but that doesn't mean you can do something as dangerous as become an animagi. Like an old Muggle once said: "the difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits"; don't be the stupid one, son.

The third year Puffs, eh? What sort of pranks have they pulled already? I was talking to Uncle George the other day and he has told me he has a new item not even in the shop yet and he wanted to know if you'd be interested in having it before it comes out officially. Being the parent I am, I made sure he tested it various times before I even mentioned it to you, but I think it will be a great thing to use to prank the Puffs. Show them that you might be small, but you can surely win a prank war with your eyes closed, you're not a Lupin for nothing.

You missed something really funny the other day that I think you would have loved to see. Don't worry, I have it all on home video so you can watch it when you come home for Christmas, but basically what happened was Lily decided she was going to be a big girl and get out of bed all by herself without anyone else noticing. She came into my bedroom and got into Ginny's cosmetics! When I woke up she had eye shadow and lipstick all over her face, when I asked her what she was doing she replied: I'm getting rid of the pimples so I can be beautiful. I asked her mother and other siblings where she could have possibly heard that before and they didn't have any clue. Do you have any idea?

Ginny made you and your friends some sugar cookies this time, she figured you might be getting sick of regular old chocolate chip. I told her that would be impossible, but she wouldn't listen.

I know exams are coming up soon, so study hard! I can't wait to see you when you come home for Christmas.

I love and miss you,

Harry.

* * *

Quidditch Pitch: "The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits." by Albert Einstein

Owlery: Letters between Harry and Teddy

Drabble Club: werewolf

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge: Cosmetic, Sugar, Pimples, Beautiful.


End file.
